Insanity
by The Cryptic Queen
Summary: Ariana is an angel of the lord, Keeper of the Records, Michael's second in command and his mate. Life seemed perfect-Until the day she made a deal with the Devil and ended up in the Cage with Lucifer. Rated M for mentions of torture. Review it guys!
1. The Fall

Aria ran through the necropolis as fast as she could- Stull Cemetery, Kansas. She knew the day of the final battle was here- Armageddon. She threw opened the iron doors as she ran to the front inside.

Aria gasped.

Dean was slumped against the Impala, bleeding. There was blood on the ground in front of him. At some distance, Bobby Singer lay dead.

In the front, Lucifer was standing on a patch of grass, holding the Horsemen's rings in his hand. Michael was standing far away but was moving towards him as he threw down the rings.

Suddenly, both of them looked at her as a violent gust of wind started blowing. Lucifer smirked as she close her eyes and started muttering a spell. The ground was beginning to open when a bright flash of light blinded her.

Sam Winchester fell to the ground as she saw Lucifer in his true form- He looked just like Nick. His ice-blue eyes bore into her face.

"Aria - I was waiting for you. I was afraid you had forgotten our deal."

The hole widened as Lucifer started falling. Without warning, he grabbed her jacket and pulled her with him.

Aria screamed as she felt the heat from Hell.

"MICHAEL!"

Michael was running towards her, shouting out her name, but his voice seemed distant.

Aria screamed out Michael's name until her face hit the ground hard and she blacked out.

* * *

><p>She tossed and turned uncomfortably in her sleep, hands fisting into the sheets.<p>

_"Please, let him go!"_

_The cruel laugh rang throughout the room as the Devil looked at she with his ice-blue eyes. He had an unconscious Michael strapped to a chair, an archangel blade in his hand. He hissed- "I can't do that now, can I my love?"_

_He raised his hand high and she screamed out-_

_"No, Please- Just leave him. I'll do anything- Please leave him."_

_A devilish grin crossed his angelic face as he let out a cold laugh, sending a shiver down her spine._

Aria woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She was trembling slightly as she sat up, tears in her eyes. She looked around, confused at her surroundings.

"Aria?"

She froze as she heard the voice. She quickly dried her tears and sat up straight,turning behind and looked at him.

"MICHAEL!"

He smiled and nodded, moving over to her.

"YOU TOOK ME FROM THERE...THANK GOD!"

...

Aria met Michael over a year ago, when he had introduced himself as her fellow angel. She had been flattered that God considered she important enough to send Heaven's Prince as her Fellow. Until recently, she had been an angel who was highly wanted by Hell. Michael had been given the duty to protect her from harm at any cost.

He had stayed with she every minute of every day. The one day she had left his side for a few moments...

...

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down, trying to face the other way. The tears slid down her cheek as she hid her face.

"Aria..."

She felt his hands on her shoulder as he gazed into her brown eyes with those beautiful deep blue orbs. He cupped her face in his hands as he wiped away her tears. She rested her face against his hand before he pulled her into a tight hug. He was the only one who could comfort her like this. She had been praying he would come to save her- Finally he had come.

Aria heard the fluttering of wings as he wrapped his wings around she possessively, making her smile and open her eyes. She saw the wings and froze- Michael's wings were golden, not black.

"Missed me sweetheart?"

A scream left her lips as she ran back into the wall, staring into those ice-blue eyes in horror. Instead of Michael, Lucifer sat in front of her, smiling. Aria looked left and right, desperate to run out.

"Mi...Mich...Michael!"

Lucifer smirked as he stood up and growled- "Michael is not going to come here anytime soon, Darling."

Aria looked around to see the walls of the room disappear as that dreaded ambiance appeared. The walls seemed to be covered with blood- It made her fell nauseous and claustrophobic. The heat slammed into her face as she desperately looked around for an exit. There was none.

Lucifer's laughter resonated throughout the room as he looked at her, eyes darkening.

_"Oh Fuck!"_

Lucifer huskily whispered, "That's the plan angel!"

He smirked and sang out loudly-

**"Welcome to the Cage, Love!"**


	2. Running

_"Aria - Sam Winchester is calling for you...Again."_

_She groaned as She looked at Michael, pouting. Aria grudgingly said, "Can someone tell the Winchesters that we are their guardians and not their servants."_

_Michael laughed as he looked at her and shrugged- "Can't help it now, can we?"_

_She close her eyes and muttered- "He wants me to help him with why his freaking laptop won't work!"_

_Michael burst out laughing as she sat on the bed, in front of him. Michael was sitting on a chair directly opposite to her. She again closed her eyes and looked down, frowning. Michael asked in a low voice- "Is it hurting again?"_

_She meekly nodded as he drew his chair closer and whispered, "Let me help Aria." She hesitantly nodded as he placed his hands on either side of her face and pressed down slightly. She gasped at first but then calmed down as Michael's hands seemed to be reducing the pain._

_"Better?"_

_She smiled and nodded before opening her eyes. Michael's face was a couple of inches from her face. She blushed slightly as he smiled slightly as brought down his hands to cup her face. Gently and cautiously, he neared her as he pressed his lips to hers. She was tentative at first but slowly yielded to the kiss. His hands now moved down and stopped at her waist. She moved her hands through his hair as he deepened the kiss. Michael moved closer and She backed until her back was against the bed and he was straddling She._

_Aria immediately broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Her cheeks were absolutely red as he looked at her with his deep blue eyes. She looked down as she managed to choke out- "I... Th...Think I will che...check up on Sam Win...Winchester now."_

_Saying this, Aria sat up hesitantly and disappeared from the room as Michael looked at the spot where She had been sitting, smirking._

_-_

_"Please Lucifer No!"_

_Lucifer had Aria trapped in a ring of holy fire as Michael was strapped to a chair with Enochian restrains. His face bore various cuts, some of them very deep. Lucifer was standing behind the chair, a blood stained Archangel Blade in his hand. He studied the knife and then sunk it into Michael's arm._

_Michael closed his eyes as a gag muffled his screams. She reflexively moved forward but the Holy Fire stopped her._

_She shouted, "Please, let him go!"_

_The cruel laugh rang throughout the room as the Devil looked at her with his ice-blue eyes. He hissed- "I can't do that now, can I my love?"_

_He raised his hand high and she screamed out-_

_"No, Please- Just leave him. I'll do anything- Please leave him."_

_A devilish grin crossed his angelic face as he let out a cold laugh, sending a shiver down her spine._

_The Devil hissed, "Anything?"_

_Michael's eyes widened as he shook his head. She looked at Lucifer, who had the blade millimetres from Michael's chest. She sighed and nodded. Michael groaned as Lucifer smirked. He moved over and leaned forward until his mouth was near her ear. His other hand still clutched the Blade._

_His free hand grabbed her right arm as Aria gasped in pain as a burning sensation spread through her arm. She looked down to see Lucifer's mark burnt into her arm. He made a slight cut on his arm and dropped the blood falling onto the mark. She screamed as pain ripped through her arm._

_"When I fall, you fall. Is it a deal?"_

_She gulped and looked at Michael, who was shaking his head and had tears in his eyes. She turned to Lucifer and gazed into his ice-blue eyes._

_"Alright- It's a deal."_

_-_

_"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

_Michael slammed Aria against the wall of the alley as he glared at her, shaking. She bit down on her lip as tears filled her eyes._

_"I am so sorry Mike... I didn't know what to do... I am so sorry!"_

_Michael looked at her with fury in his eyes._

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ALL HE IS CAPABLE OF DOING?"_

_Tears fell down her cheek as She looked at him. He stared at her for a few seconds before pressing Aria against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him as She cried and he laid a comforting hand on her head. _

-

She ran off the bed as Lucifer just sat there and looked at her, smiling. She backed into the wall with her eyes fixed on his face. Aria felt something against her back as she turned around and saw blood trickle down the walls. She backed in shock until something caught her foot and She tripped.

A strong pair of arms caught her as she heard Lucifer's sardonic voice- "Don't worry my angel, I will catch you...when She fall."

She turned around and pushed him back as she ran back a few steps. Out of the corner of her eye, Aria saw a door to her right. With her eyes fixed on Lucifer, She lunged for the door and threw it open forcefully.

Lucifer's evil laughter resonated throughout the cage as She ran down the dark passage. She turned behind and saw he wasn't there. Heaving a sigh of relief, Aria continued running until she reached two doors. She opened one of them and saw all kinds of torture weapons inside. She slammed the door close and ran through the other door.

She continued running endlessly as she had to chose one of two doors every once a while. She were disgusted by all the things She saw- Demon blades, torture weapons, restrains, knives, holy water- Everything which could be used to torment a person.

At last She reached a single door in front of her. She mentally thanked heaven as her hand opened the doorknob and She stepped inside. She locked the door behind her as She turned to look at the room.

The room was completely dark as She moved in hesitantly. her eyes scanned the room and suddenly, fell on a table in a corner. On the table were angel as well as archangel knives, unholy water and all other anti-angel weapons. On the wall were engraved Enochian restrains.

_An angel could be driven to insanity here. _

Aria froze as her heart started beating frantically. Reflexively, She turned towards the door. To her utmost horror, Lucifer stood there, jet black wings unfurled and hands folded together- looking absolutely angelic and chaste.

"Hello, my angel."

That was all She remembered before She blacked out.


	3. The Breaking

Aria opened her eyes slowly and saw darkness all around. Suddenly, she  
><em>Lucifer.<em>  
>She scrambled to her feet before running for her life. There was no one there but it just felt like the right thing to do- The only freaking thing she could do. Aria had tears in her eyes as she slowed down.<br>"How the hell did I ever get into this mess," she mumbled to yourself.  
>Aria walked backwards, lost in thought. Suddenly, Aria bumped into something and turned around, horrified.<br>"I thought I made it very clear that you do not run from me," Lucifer spat out, his ice-blue eyes jet black.

* * *

><p><em>"It's gonna be a couple of days now."<em>

She simply buried your face into Michael's chest and bit her lip, holding back tears. They were sitting by the window of some motel, watching the rain pour. It was practically a storm. It was Lucifer.

"I am so sorry Mike," she mumbled. The older angel looked down into her eyes, now full of tears.

"Aria...don't cry. Hey. Shh...look at me."

The girl looked up with difficulty, the tears blurring her vision.

"He won't harm you. Not as long as I live."

"But I made the frigging deal Michael," she practically screamed out, "and is there is one thing I remember about Lucifer- It is that he always gets what he wants!"

"Not this time. He has taken away enough from me to take away the girl I love this..."

He trailed off, realizing what he had just said. Aria looked at him incredulously. He nodded.

"I love you Aria. I have since the moment Father made me your guardian."

Aria blinked once before leaning forward and meeting him halfway.

"I love you too Michael."

A smile crossed the Viceroy's lips for the first time since Lucifer's rising. He asked, "Be my mate Aria?"

"Yes," she cried and hugged him, "Yes!"

* * *

><p>Aria froze, turning white. Aria had seen Lucifer angry but this was something different. Something much much worse.<br>Before she could register anything else, she felt a crushing blow to your face, slamming her against the wall.  
>But there was no wall there a few moments ago.<br>The room, which was an endless corridor a few moments ago, had become a small room the size of a prison was towering over you, wings unfurled.

_This was so not good._

"I have dealt with many stubborn angels in heaven but you are something different."  
>He got down on one knee.<br>"Torture can't break you can it?"  
>An Archangel blade but through your cheek. Aria grimaced but didn't scream. The Pain was blinding but Aria was not going to give Lucifer the pleasure of seeing her in pain.<br>"Ooh...someone is tough. Looks like I'll have to try something else."  
>He pulled your head up and gripped your hair tight.<br>"There are other ways to break angels like you. _Chaste _angels like you."

Your eyes widened. He would not...She was his brother's mate!  
>"No..."<br>"My brother's mate," he sneered, "I know. But I **AM** the devil. You honestly think it is going to stop ME?"  
>She tried to scramble to your feet but his hands dragged you down, gripping your wings so hard till you screamed.<br>His hands clawed at your skin, any skin he could find, drawing out blood. You kept screaming but he just wouldn't listen. Every rough kiss and you broke down, bit by bit. You screamed for anyone in Heaven to hear you, but all in vain.  
>You were flipped, stomach down on the burning hot floor of hell. Your mind was hazy. How much longer could you fight him?<br>Lucifer lent down until his lip was near your ear. You were sandwiched between the burning hot earth and his ice cold body.  
>"You always took the confessions in Heaven (yn)..."

Tears were streaming down your face.

"Lucifer don't do this..."

"Forgive me Father, for I am going to sin," he hissed in your ear.

The scream that left your lips was deafening as Lucifer pressed your face down.

_Burning her. Strangling her. Breaking her. Forever._

* * *

><p>Michael's eyes opened and he sat up, breathing heavily.<br>A pain, a burning pain, cut through his body. There was nothing to hurt him. Then why...

He turned pale, heart missing a beat.  
>"Aria..."<p>

* * *

><p>She was curled into the corner of the cell now.<br>It was all over for her now. Even if she made it back to Heaven now, there was no way Aria would be taken back. Not After Lucifer...

"Know how I felt now angel?

You cowered into the corner with fear. He laughed.

"Tired already Richards? Because I am just getting started. And believe me..."

He gripped her face.

**"..by the time this is over, you won't even remember your name." **

You stared into his ice blue orbs, horrified.

**"That is, of course, IF this is ever over."**


End file.
